Review:Lasting Legacy
It's been a while. So, since I'm not staying long, thought I'd do something special. Year and a half anniversary? Sure, count it as that. So for this one, it's a fitting story. Called Lasting Legacy. Enjoy. Plot I'm glad to see the Red Fork gang are still largely the same, and the light tone between them. The whole conversation is lovely. Dynasty: Greetings, Locked Room Gang. It has been a while since we have last met, huh? Sure can relate to this. Dynasty: (yells for Red Spoon) Hey, Red Spoon. Sorry for being rude, but I would like an egg, bacon, and cheese burrito with hashbrowns, please. Sky Light: I'm sorry to correct you Dynasty, but it's perfectly possible for a similar event to occur on other planets. Just because the probabilities are slim doesn't mean it's impossible. The existence of life on Earth is clear proof of that. Ask yourself: If there are so many galaxies full of planets in the universe, how can you say it's impossible for any of them to have intelligent life? Your planet developed life. Why should other planets be any different? If there are other planets in the universe that fulfill the requirements to sustain life, such as temperature and liquid water, I am unable to understand why you believe Earth has to be an exception. If anything, what you're saying is that the evolution of life is something so unlikely that it could never happen. But look at your planet. I understand the chances are slim, but with such a large universe, there's bound to be other places where life can exist. Yeah okay bill nye Anyway the entire convo is basically this: It was a lie. causing a tall tower of flames to form due to the reaction between water and oil. That's not actually how the reaction works, water would just sink to the bottom of oil and not react at all. Bendy: Pure Jalapeño Concentrate. Dynasty: Then explain why we didn’t heard Hear* (on Galaximus’ shoulder, throwing Creeper eggs) I'd take offense at this, but I don't go by Creeper any more, so fair game. The rest of this is unfinished, but that's fine, as it's ongoing. Overall, it's an interesting premise with good balance between comedy and plot so far. Interesting to see how the three armies will fit into it. 2.5/3 Grammar Some mistakes here and there, nothing too bad. 2.5/3 Originality Plot isn't very original, but the levity of it makes it more enjoyable than any copy. 2/3 Overall This story, while unfinished, is a perfectly fine light comedic piece. Back when I was originally here, my expectations were much too high. All I wanted was drama, completely serious, without any jokes. I've learnt now that that's fine. No matter the tone or target of a piece, as long as it's balanced and written well enough to understand, it's fine. This is a good story not because it's plot-heavy, but because it's fun. Overall - 8/10. No extra comment. Category:Reviews Category:Creeper's Real Reviews